World of Mutants (Neopolitan)
by Beanutbutter
Summary: Another point of view from the role play. This was the second character I made. I hope you all enjoy. Updates on Tuesdays and Fridays. There's always the potential bonus chapter. Takes place in 2025. Favorite, follow, review, and enjoy! Rated T and will likely never get bumped up to Mature. Tagged as crime and family because it seemed right in context.
1. Chapter 1: Neo meets Neo?

Neopolitan was a woman of action, and the way she ran her affairs conveyed that message perfectly. She strolled out of the brothel with a satisfied look on her face, turning as she left.

"I'll see you later Sugar, take good care of the girls". With that, she left, walking down the sidewalk with a swing her in her step. Her parasol dangled, hanging from her arm if she should ever need it. Now, what was next? She decided she could use a nice stroll and continued walking down the crowded New York City sidewalk. Across the street near the corner of a crosswalk was a group of street performers, playing trendy music while one of them danced. The dancer caught Neopolitan's eyes. She knew the streets very well, and hadn't ever seen this person before. On top of that, the dancer was very beautiful, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and caught the eye of most passerby's, though Neopolitan could not for the life of her actually tell if it was a he or she. She walked closer, crossing the street to better spectate. Soon after arriving to the scene, the song was over, and the small audience that had gathered clapped and cheered, handing out small donations to the group. The leader split of the earnings fairly, as far as Neopolitan could tell, and the dancer left after collecting their share. Neopolitan followed at a distance, as the dancer disappeared into an alley way. Neopolitan didn't give up, turning the corner as well. The dancer however, had known they were being followed, and stood, ready for a confrontation. No words were spoken at first.

"Hello", Neopolitan greeted, "I'm sorry for following you, you just seemed so interesting". The Dancer looked behind Neopolitan, as if expecting more trouble, but upon seeing none, relaxed a bit.

"Sorry, I thought you were…someone else", the dancer replied.

"No no, it's fine, I'm Neopolitan, but most people on the streets call me Neo".

"My name is also Neo", the Dancer replied. Neopolitan gave a boggled look followed by a giggle.

"Well it's a small world after all, she said extending her gloved hand. Neo gave it a pathetic shake. Neopolitan merely smiled politely at it. "My name is Neopolitan Torchwick".

"Mine is Lancewick"

"How peculiar", Neopolitan replied. Meeting someone with such a similar name really was perplexing. "Well I enjoyed your performance greatly. I'd like to make my own donation". Neo shook her head.

"No, I don't need your green paper but thanks"

"No I insist. If you will, do you have a place to stay?" Neo nodded. "Where", Neopolitan asked.

"Places", Neo replied with a shrug.

"I run a lot of places here that could put you up, even for a little bit", Neopolitan offered, "There's Sugar's Brothel-"

"I know that place", Neo replied enthusiastically, "Sugar is nice, and the nice ladies there help fix me up for my street performances".

"Oh", Neopolitan replied, surprised, "Well…you are welcome to stay there as long as you want". She thought for a few moments. "But I would like to invite you over to my place for dinner". Neo didn't seem to know how to respond. "It'll be good", Neopolitan said enticingly, "I'm having Italian prepared tonight, and you look like you could use a bite to eat". Neo continued to think, but eventually nodded.

"Ok, thank you".

"Oh, it's no problem", she replied, "It gets lonely at the manor and I enjoy the charity and company".

"Manor?"

"Yes, Ice Cream Estate"

"Oh, yes the girls mentioned it. You have big meals there for them sometimes?" Neopolitan nodded. "I like to take care of my girls", she replied.

"They like to talk about how nice you are to them", Neo replied.

"Well the previous owner of the business wasn't exactly a sweetheart so any change was bound to be good change", Neopolitan replied, "Now the business runs smooth, clean, and everyone's a bit happier". She pulled a hundred dollar bill from her little purse, firmly placing it in Neo's hand. "Keep it. I won't take no for an answer on that". Neo frowned a bit but obeyed. "Do you have another performance today?"

"Later tonight"

"Ok good. I'd love to watch after our dinner. Shall we get going?"

"Um…can I do some stuff first?", Neo asked.

"Sure, can I tag along", Neopolitan replied. Neo nodded. "Where to?"

"There's a boutique I like to visit".

"It wouldn't happen to be the one by the china shop?"

"It is", Neo replied.

"Wonderful, I love that place".


	2. Chapter 2: A Plan to Free Mutants!

The dinner with Neo had gone well, and after giving her the tour of the mansion, the topic of mutants opened up. Both Neopolitan and Neo were mutants, and Neopolitan had a particular soft spot for her own kind, so she had offered Neo a place in her little 'family'. Neo had accepted, and now had a room in the mansion whenever she wanted it. Neopolitan looked into the mirror, fixing up her multi-colored hair. Brown, pink and a little white. But she didn't want people thinking she was old, so she made sure to keep the white streak thin. She smiled, satisfied, and left the bathroom. Serenity, her assistant, was waiting for her in the hallway.

"I feel like going out today", Neopolitan said, "When is that possible".

"Well…you have a nice opening right after your meeting with Jamal", Serenity replied, looking at her clipboard.

"Oh, I had nearly forgotten about that", Neopolitan replied, "Did he agree to it"?

"You know he never actual responds".

"Right. It'd be pure justice if I simply didn't show up one of these days".

"Your helicopter is ready to take you to your meeting point as soon as you're ready". Neopolitan nodded.

"I'll leave immediately"

Neopolitan was always a bit dramatic. She had picked the top of the statue of liberty for this meeting because of how isolated it could be. It wasn't hard to get it all to herself for half an hour. She stood there, the occasional gust of wind picking up. It wasn't long before Jamal's helicopter arrived. He was a busy man, who never really had much time for anything else, even Neopolitan, so it hovered above her as he slid down a rope, landing gently and walking over to her. He had the sun kissed skin of a native American, and wore his jet black hair in a ponytail.

"So why did I have to come all the way out here", he asked.

"Because I have a new plan, and I need your help".

"You've never really needed my help in the past", he said thoughtfully, "I thought you just like seeing this face".

"I want to attack the M.R.D. Prison on Staten Island", she replied sternly. Jamal was a little surprised by the brash move, but didn't mention it.

"Why?"

"Because I think holding mutants whose only crime is in their blood is wrong", Neopolitan replied, "I want to rescue as many as I can.

"They'll only end up back in there", Jamal replied. Neopolitan sighed.

"I thought you were a realist, not a pessimist".

"I'm both", he replied.

"I'll offer them all a place with me. Jobs, and identities. If they get caught again, they'll be my responsibility".

"I'm guessing you'll want Penny to be there too", Jamal asked. Neopolitan nodded. "Fine. But on one condition"

"What is it", Neopolitan asked.

"You have to spend a week watching Penny for me", he replied, "Think of it as a sleepover".

"Sounds fair", Neopolitan replied. Jamal nodded and grasped the rope that was still dangling from the helicopter.

"I'll go over the details with you later, as usual", he said giving a thumbs up as the chopper hauled him up. Neopolitan smiled as she watched him leave, and took a deep breath. This would be a daunting task, and she'd certainly need more help, but she felt this was the right thing to do.

(Next time!)

"So what you're saying is you have a bleeding heart", Deadpool asked, turning from her and stooping to open his fridge.

"I'm saying you'll be paid handsomely for it", Neopolitan replied.

"Hmmmm…I am a handsome fellow", Deadpool replied, shoving a slice of cold pizza into his masked face and chewing, "But why me".

"You're the easiest to find mercenary who has the technology to teleport…and we'll need that"


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Pieces

Neopolitan had a place in heart for all mutants, around the world. But the place in her heart for this one was quickly growing worn out.

"So what you're saying is, you'll pay me to teleport into the most dangerous place for a person like me to be, and stab a bunch of important computers?", Deadpool asked as he got up off his couch and walked towards the kitchen.

"That's right", Neopolitan replied, following him, a bit flustered.

"But…like, if they have power sappers, how am I supposed to do my thing?"

"They only work on mutations. That's why I can't teleport in and do it myself".

"But I'm a mutate. I'm even an honorary X-Man"

"Yes…you are a muTATE. Not a muTANT. Trust me when I say that it won't affect your healing, or teleportation belt".

"And the goal is to free more mutants?", he asked, opening the fridge.

"yes".

"So what you're saying is you are a bleeding heart", he stated, stooping down and opening an old pizza box.

"What I'm saying is that you'll be paid handsomely for it".

"Well I am a handsome fellow", he pondered as he stuffed the pizza into his still masked face and chewed.

"250,000 dollars", she said.

"300,000"

"260,000", he shot back.

"280,000"

"275?"

"500"

"That's not how this works", Neo stated.

"Right right, was just trying my luck".

"So we have a deal?" Deadpool nodded as he finished the slice and pulled out a beer, closing the fridge.

Neopolitan looked around the dinghy apartment.

"Perhaps you could use some of it to clean up the place a bit", she offered, a bit disgusted.

"Or, get this, if I do a good job, you could put me on payroll", Deadpool tried. She gave him a look.

"I don't like the idea of paying a deadbeat mercenary…but if it pans out I'll consider it".

"Oh goodie", he replied, "Bankrolled by the ice cream lady". She rolled her eyes.

"I'll let myself out". Deadpool watched her as she left.

"That's one hell of an ass", he said to himself, "Love to get into those pants one day".

Neopolitan felt like she needed a shower after all that. In fact, she did need a shower now, she was sure of it. But she couldn't help but give a faint smile. Those MRD fools wouldn't know what hit them when she was done. Her phone buzzed as she headed down a flight of stairs. She checked it and frowned. It was Carter, her boyfriend…only…it looked like it might not be that way for much longer.

"Honey…I appreciate you alerting me of what you are doing…and I'll keep quiet…but if you do this, I can't keep dating you". Neopolitan had a type, for sure. And it was usually the polar opposite of herself. Carter was an MRD agent, and their relationship was obviously forbidden. But it didn't stop them. But now it seemed they'd hit an iceberg.

"Carter…", she started on the text, "You know I can't stop doing this. I can't let this continue. I'm sorry if this is how it is, but I understand". She sent the text and put the phone back in her pocket, choosing to forget about it. As she exited the motel, she saw Penny, standing outside the car.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car, this is a dangerous area".

"I know, I'm sorry Ms. Neo", the redhead replied, "I just wanted to stretch my legs". Neopolitan sighed.

"It's fine, just…be careful". They both got back into the small sports car.

"Did Mr. Wade agree?"

"Of course he did…men like him have a single vice. Pleasure. And money buys pleasure, no matter the type". Penny gave a slight nod.

"What kind of man is dad?"

"The complicated kind", she replied, starting up the car and pulling out.

"That makes sense", Penny replied.

The pieces were all set, now all that was left to do was to strike.

(Next time! Operation Double Cherry Cluster is a GO

Penny stepped off the ramp from the cargo hold of the plane, Jamal's droids charging past her as they disembarked. Suddenly, an energy bolt zoomed in from the roof of the building, but Penny was quick and alert, creating a barrier just in time to block the shot. It took Penny only a second to locate the shooter on the roof, and identify him as Chaud, an former mutant vigilante turned MRD agent…and former partner of Jamal's.

"Dad, Chaud's here and he tried to shoot at me, can I beat him up?"

"Go ahead", Jamal replied from the cockpit.)


	4. Chapter 4: Op: Double Cherry Cluster

Neopolitan was crouched, waiting pensively for Deadpool to come through on his side of the deal. Beside her was Barnabas, an older man with a flair for the old west. She had only befriended him recently, but decided that his talent made him a recognizable asset to the mission. While Neopolitan had limited range for teleportation, Barnabas could manage a theoretically infinite range, and just like her, could take passengers. Without warning, an explosion came from one of the building's few windows. That was as good a signal as any.

"Ok, get us in". Barnabas held out an obsidian stone in his hand.

"Hold on tight", he said. Neopolitan took his advice, wrapping an arm around his and gripping it. At his command, the stone evaporated in a burst of black dust, and a black portal opened under them, dropping them into some kind of alternate dimension. Neopolitan felt her consciousness suppressed, though Barnabas moved with great ease. Neopolitan held on tight, and before long, they emerged, apparently now inside the prison.

"Good, seems the mercenary did a good job. Let's go free as many as we can, hopefully he will distract them long enough for us to get most of them". Barnabas nodded and they proceeded down one of the hallways and down a flight of stairs. Neopolitan was serious about Operation Double Cherry Cluster, and had done as much research as she could on the prison's layout. Just ahead shout be…yes, the cells. Each cell ran on an individual power drainer, so the mutants would all still be locked up, but getting them out now would be a cake walk. Or rather, ice cream walk. Neopolitan and Barnabas split the work, tackling each cell, one at a time. Barnabas found much more ease than Neopolitan would have with each cell, blasting them open individually with a stone he carried on him while Neopolitan followed behind, making sure each mutant was able to escape. Everyone was fine and ready to leave, until she got to the third cell. There were two people in this one, and both seemed physically drained and were lying on the floor. One with silver hair, and the other with lilac.

"Come on, get up you two, we're leaving" The one with silver hair groaned like she was just waking up, but the other one pulled herself up, albeit a bit slowly. "Are you two ok?"

"I think she's injured", the lilac haired one offered, softly. Neopolitan gave a slight groan as she walked over and helped the silver haired one up, helping her along on her shoulder. This made progress considerably slower. Once they had rounded up all the mutants on the floor, Barnabas pulled out another obsidian stone, creating a portal on the wall.

"Time to go, Miss Torchwick", he said. Most of the mutants they had freed went through the portal, except for the silver one, the lilac one, Neopolitan, and Barnabas. "What's the hold up". The snapping sound of a gun sounded and the stone in Barnabas' hand shattered into fragments.

"Not so fast", a voice came from the other end of the hall. A woman in the MRD uniform stood there, brandishing a pistol at the remaining mutants. Without the stone, the portal collapsed, stranding Neopolitan and her group. They all turned to the woman. "It's pretty impressive that you got this far, but I'm afraid it's as far as you'll get. Turn yourselves in and no one has to die".

"I'm not out of tricks yet", Neopolitan retorted, backing up, still bearing the silver girl on one shoulder. She reached out to both sides, grasping Barnabas and the lilac girl.

"Oh no you don't", the woman shouted, firing several shots at Neopolitan, but she and the other three shattered like glass the moment the bullets made contact.

Neopolitan and the other three appeared in a pink flash in front of the complex.

"You really ought to warn us next time", Barnabas said.

"Sorry, there was no time", Neopolitan replied.

"Well we aren't out of the woods yet".

"I'm never without a plan", Neopolitan replied. As if on cue, Jamal's VTOL transport arrived, hovering above the front area of the complex, just a few meters away from Neopolitan and her group.

"Here I am, pulling your butt out of the fire yet again", Jamal's voice rang over an intercom.

"You've always been overly concerned about my butt", Neopolitan shouted back.

On the roof of the building, a man in red was setting up for the final shot, however. But before he could fire, another man in red, Deadpool, landed a flying kick on the first man's face, sending him flying a few feet. Neopolitan heard the sound and looked up to see Deadpool give her a thumbs up. The man in red got back up and started dueling Deadpool, sword to sword as Jamal's VTOL touched down, opening it's rear ramp towards the building. Jamal's Battledroids charged out, firing at the rapidly recovering prison defenses, and ensuring that any guards remained pinned inside the building. Neopolitan rushed the sliver haired girl into the VTOL with Barnabas and the lilac girl, laying the silver girl down on a table for situations like these. The red haired Penny rushed over to the table, examining the silver girl.

"Father, she seems to be dying, I will heal her". Without waiting for a response, Penny held her hands over the girl, a green light bathing the girl as Penny worked her proverbial magic. "There, she is stable".

Up on the roof, Deadpool plummeted to the ground with a sickening splat sound. One of the nearby droids stopped firing and began to drag the body back to the ship. The man on the roof aimed his weapon at the VTOL this time. The droids started firing at him but at their range, it was ineffective.

Penny peered out of the back of the ship, scanning the situation quickly. However, the man in red fired a shot at her. She detected the incoming projectile as it curved gently, tracking her. She held up her hands, creating a thin green barrier which deflected the projectile back at the building, smashing into a window.

"Father…Chaud shot at me…permission to fight him?"

"Go rock his world", Jamal replied, "But be quick, we need to get out of here as soon as we can".

(sorry for cutting it short like this. I just didn't have enough time and mojo to finish the scene. NEXT TIME: PENNY VS. CHAUD. BLIND MODE, TECHNOMORPHING, 3 SWORDS TECHNIQUE, 8 SWORDS TECHNIQUE, AND SWORD BUSTER CANON ULTIMATE FINISHING TECHNIQUE)


End file.
